Powerpuff Adventures
Season 1 1. #PowerpuffGirls - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup return! And this time they face the Powerpunk Girls instead of Mojo Jojo. In the series premiere, they go to Viletown and find that Jomo Momo is kidnapped. Can they stop the Powerpunk Girls and get to dinner on time? 2. #DisneyVSNick - Blossom & Buttercup fight for their favorite Channels. But one problem arises - they get revenge on each other. Can Bubbles stop this fight before it ends in chaos? 3. #TheBodySwap - Berserk and Brat switch bodies when Oppessor Plutonium makes an experiment go horribly wrong. Meanwhile, Buttercup falls for Brick right after he put on Justin Bieber perfume. And Berserk (Brat) and Brat (Berserk) come back to get revenge in Townsville with Brute in her own body. When the PPG and the PPnkG clash into each other, they swap bodies. Will they get back in their own bodies? 4. #NewVillains - After getting tired of being defeated all day long, the PPnkG decided to hire a new group of villains called the PsychoPunk Girls. They were Breanna, Bridget and Bria and were way stronger than the PPG. Can they defeat the new PPnG before they destroy the PPG first? 5. #PowerPlayDisaster - the RRB come back for some revenge and they mean trouble! It's an all out battle between the PPG & the RRB 6. #HadMe@Hello... - Buttercup get hypnotized by Butch, who wanted her to fall in love with him. Now Blossom and Bubbles must save her but they encounter the PPNKG. 7.#PlaneWars - Buttercup and Bria interfere with the planes and they use their powers of make it real. Will Blossom and Bubbles defeat the Psychopunk Girls? 8. #Sleepover - Bubbles invites her sisters and friends for their sleepover and she recommends they wear ponytails, pigtails, or buns so they wouldn't slap each other with the hair. But Bubbles' sleepover goes awry when Blossom makes too many rules. 9. #XMen - the Powerpuff girls meet the x-men. They are fond of their powers. But Magneto kidnaps Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. Will the rest of the X-Men and the Powerpuff girls save the two or will it be too late? 10.#SuperFlower - Vanessa asks the Powerpuff Girls to help make her flower grow. Bubbles accidentally put too much magic seed and it grew to a beanstalk-like flower. can they find a way to chop it down? 11.#HatersGonnaHate - Blossom and Bubbles woke up and found out they got more followers on TwitterKidz after uploading a James Maslow song. Buttercup found out and tells them to take it down. Blossom has went from 60000 followers to 90000 followers and Bubbles went from 20000 to 60000 followers. Butttercup tries to take it down, but she can't. Can Blossom & Bubbles try toget Buttercup to not sabotage their TwitterKidz pages. 12.#PickingUpBridget - Bridget has to go back to Townsville and so does Breanna and Bria. But Bridget's plane left. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff girls go to Viletown and find the Powerpunk Girls. They Battle. Can the Powerpunks get the psychopunks home? 13. #SeasonFinaleSpecial - The PPG deal with HIM this time. But they'll need some allies like the RRB. Can they team up and defeat HIM? this season contains only 13 episodes. Season 2 1. #Presents - When Bubbles mistakenly thinks the Professor bought her a tomboyish pillow instead of a Sam & Cat DVD, she gets revenge. 2. #BirthdayCrashers - Princess makes her first appearance. She crashes the PPG party and wants revenge for putting her in the naughty list in that Christmas Special last time. Can the PPG stop her? 3. #ChristmasSpecial - 4. #ExplodedTownsville - 5. #NothingtoDoAgain - This is the first episode in the series that the PPG don't use their powers. Also no crime fightning in this episode. 6. #ChalkMayhem - Category:Episode Guides